Mr. Enter's Requests
Mr. Enter would occasionally ask for request for titled to review on his show (as mention in his Bubsy review and his YouTube copyright strike for 2 Family Guy episodes). Here a list of titles that he's been requested to review. It's currently unknown if he plans to review most of these but it's most likely he will reviews what ever he wants to. However, during his Rocket Monkeys review, Enter said that he doesn't accept requests anymore meaning that Mr. Enter will not read nor respond to any requests. Admirable Animation *The Big Blow Up ChalkZone *Forever Friends Goes to School *Any episode of Grojband He has to select one episode *Shuriken School: The Ninja's Secret School *Catatonic Mighty B! *Mickey vs. Shellby House of Mouse *Any episode of the Loud House He refused to review this one. *Daddy, I'm a ZombieFilm *The Nightmare Before ChristmasFilm *Karen 2.0Spongebob *Band GeeksSpongebob *The Ballad of NessieShort Film *My Little Pony the Moviefilm *The Lego Moviefilm *Riofilm *Robotsfilm *SoldSpongebob *I My Me Strawberry Eggs Animated Atrocities *Certifiable Super Sitter Fairly OddParents *Night Watchmen and The Cockroaches *Bad Luck's Bad and The Power of Juju *Halloweekend Squirrel *Grumpy Old Bees Mighty B! *Everybody is Side-Fu Fighting Sidekick He refused to review this one. *Diss and Make-Up Boy *Snow Biz Yak *The Trumpet of The Swan Film *Free Birds Film He's rumor to review that one. *Igor Film *Gerald's Way or The Highway Goode Family *Eizan's Shadow School *The Tail Yard *Rinky Dinks CatDog *You Don't Know Sponge Sqaurepants *A Double Dilemma Pokemon If he reviews this, this will probably his first anime review *Axew Gets Lost Pokemon *Random! Cartoons *School Spiritvs the Forces of Evil This episode was written by Zeus Cervas which he believes he hates *Pika and GolitahPokemon *Operation: F.O.O.D.F.I.T.Next Door He probably will not do this review since he will not review foodfight *Guided MissileLyoko *Spongebob vs the Big OneSpongebob *The StormThe Last Airbender *Horsey Twinkle ToesPig *HospitalPig *Abra and the Psychic ShowdownPokemon *The Last WordGarfield Show *Creating Comfortfor Isle Sleep *Crouching Courtney,Hidden OwenDrama *Sundae Muddy SundaeDrama *I Love You, I love you KnotsDrama *Tower PowerTitans Go *Balemtimes DayBabies *Shock! King Spacy ReigningTamagotchi *Artist UnknownSpongebob He probably will review this since he dislikes MoBroStudious becuase he enjoy this video *Lois Comes Out Of Her ShellGuy *Electric Solider PorygonPokemon *The Wonderful World of Auto-Tainment!VeggieTales *The Lizard King108 *The Brave Frog Movie1985 *Explorers of the Hero's Ruin!Pokemon *Too OldTime *The WildFilm *Pippi Longstocking1997 *Pre-Hysterical HareTunes *Fishing For Compliments:The Albert Glass StoryHooks *Phobia FactorDrama *Ice Age 5:Collision Coursefilm *Aladdin 3film *The Lion King 21998 *Planesfilm *Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballsfilm *Alpha and Omegafilm *My Friend Bernardfilm *Agent FOXfilm *El Arcafilm *Felix the Cat:The Moviefilm *Top Cat: The Moviefilm *Shark Baitfilm *Antzfilm *Unstable Fables: Goldilocks and the 3 Bearsfilm *Happy Feet 2film *Beyblade The Moviefilm *Disco Wormsfilm *Charlotte's Web 2film *Teacher's petfilm *Horton Hears a Whofilm *Shrek Forever Afterfilm *Planet 51Film *Quest for Camelotfilm *Pinocchhio 3000film *Animals Unitedfilm *Everyone's Herofilm *The Swan Princess 2:Escape from Castle Moutainfilm *Zhu Zhu Pets:Quest for Zhufilm *Open Season 2Film *The Jungle Book 2film *Rugrats Go Wildfilm *Spider's Web a Pig's Talefilm *Iron Man and Hulk: Heroes Unitedfilm *The Croodsfilm *Hotel Transylvaniafilm *The Christmas Treefilm *Sir Billifilm *Despicable Me 2film *Hey Arnold!:The Moviefilm *Eight Crazy Nightsfilm *Doogalfilm *Gnomeo and Julietfilm *Invincible Iron Manfilm *Superman Doomsdayfilm *Herculesfilm *A Foot Too Big TMNT *Exit 9B Show *Eggcellent Show Challenge Accepted! *Super Mario Bros. 3 NES *Superman 64 N64 *Bubsy 3D PlayStation *New Super Mario Bros U *Super Mario World *Kingdom Hearts *Pokemon *Legend of Zelda Oracina of Time *Scribble Naunt *Pac Man *Tetris *Banjo Kazooie *Yoshi Island *Jump *Super Meat Boy *Mega Man *Star Fox 64 *Super Monkey Ball *Rollar Coaster game *Donkey Kong *Kirby Adventure *Metroid 2 *Minecraft *Geomtry Dash *Bliding of Issac *Portal *Super Mario 64 *Shantae half genie hero *PinBall *Legend of zelda wii game *Super Mario sunshine *Shovel Knightr *Pokemon *Donkey kong crountry 2 Other *Drama with RebelTaxi He may discuss this in the future becuase of RebelTaxi's 68th Pizza Party Podcast in which PanPizza criticized Enter for being a nitpicker than a reviewer Category:Miscellaneous Category:Animated Atrocities Category:Admirable Animation